SuperSaiyan Videl?
by lyokophantom
Summary: Videl and Gohan are now married, but Videl hasn't lost her interest in fighting. So what happens when you get married to SuperSaiyan?


**Well, this is my first DBZ fic. For me, writing action is the funnest part of any of my fics. But I like romance too. This one will be a mixture of both, but mostly it'll have action... You gotta love the action! Anyway this takes place right after Videl and Gohan have gotten married, and Videl's interest for fighting has not diminished. So it just might lead to a big surprise!**

"I can't believe it," Gohan whispered to himself, "I'm married." It had been two days since Gohan and Videl had gotten home from their honeymoon. And since the big wedding day, Gohan kept saying this same thought aloud over and over again.

"Gohan, sweetie it's time for our lesson." Gohan was ripped away from his thoughts, at the sound of Videl's voice, "Uh, oh yeah...," he said, still a little dazed.

Videl grabbed his arm and dragged him outside. Videl had made sure that they had plenty of space inside and outside the house, And since Gohan couldn't stand living in cities, they had found a good house a good distance into the wilderness.

Videl led Gohan into a small meadow, it was the same place Gohan had taught Videl to fly when they were younger. "Come on Gohan, you said you would teach me the Kamehameha Wave," she said, acting like an excited school .

By now Gohan was out of his daze, and was able to speak clearly, "I know Videl, do you remember how to release you're energy?" Gohan asked. Videl rolled her eyes, "How could I forget! It was that little trick that let me fly."

Gohan remembered that fateful day too well. He remembered explaining to her that everyone has that special energy inside them, however it took someone with a true fighting spirit to unlock it, and Videl definiately was one of those people.

He remembered that look of pure joy on her face when she learned how to fly. Her eyes had sparkled like gems. He also remembered that in that one moment, he had finally admitted his feelings for her to himself.

She was definately ready to learn how else to use her energy. "Okay Videl, cup your hands together, now open up your hands, but keep you're wrists pressed together.

Videl did as she was told. "Now, find the energy within yourself." For a minute, Videl's face was screwed up with concentration. Then, a flame seemed to appear in her eyes, she had found it.

Gohan nodded his head in approval, "Now, focus some of the energy into you're hands." Once again Videl's face was screwed up with concentration. Then, in a jolt of blue electricity, a blue orb of energy appeared in her hands.

Videl's face lit up with excitement, the same excitement she had when she had flown. Gohan grinned, _She's quite the natural._ "Now, repeat after me, and when you have, hold out you're arms and release the energy, but be careful, as soon as it's released stem the flow of you're energy."

Gohan was still a little worried about Videl's control. In the last several training sessions Gohan had taught her how to control her energy when energy blasts. She had soon gotten the hang of it, but Gohan couldn't help but worry if she was ready for something like the Kamehameha.

"Ka..." "Me..." "Ha... "Me..." "Ahhh!" Videl repeated half a second behind Gohan. She extended her arms and released the energy. Sure enough, a small blue beam shot out of Videl's palms.

However, the wave only lasted a few seconds as Videl quickly stopped the flow of energy from her body. The energy wave dissipated before it could do any damage to trees or wildlife.

Videl was panting hard, it had taken a huge effort to control the Kamehameha, but she had done it. Gohan reached over to Videl and gave her a victory kiss.

"You did great," he whispered gently, while hugging her. "All because of you," Videl replied just as quietly. At this point Gohan laughed, "But next time let's make sure we're in some totally remote, rocky area, okay?"

Suddenly Gohan grinned playfully, "Now let me show you how it's done." He cupped his hands and formed the energy. "Ka me ha me HA!" A beam three times the size of Videl's shot out, and then quickly shifting his postition, he diverted the wave skywards.

Soon it dissipated, not quite leaving the earth's atmosphere. Videl stared open mouthed, she had never seen the Kamehameha Wave that close up before.

Gohan grinned, "Soon you'll be able to do that, and being married to a saiyan will help too."

**Well I hope that wasn't too bad. This won't be a huge story, but I think it'll have at least 10 chapters. R and R.**


End file.
